There is a category of grilling apparatus that can be used as a whole animal, usually a pig, roaster as well as a conventional BBQ. Existing grilling apparatus in this category require at least two persons to carry the grilling apparatus during transport, set up the grilling apparatus for operation, and manage the grilling apparatus during operation, especially in the case of heavy components—either manual or electronic—that are typically provided to rotate the food being grilled.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an innovation that will overcome the deficiencies of past approaches and the problems that remain unsolved.